Mobius 500 years later
by Thesonicx666
Summary: 500 years in the future, a purple fox is having a peaceful, but boring night and wish's that something exciting would happen, and sure enough she got her wish as a small object falls from the sky and crashes in the great forest. The times of peace on Mobius is about to come to an end.
1. A New World

**Mobius 500 Years later**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

It was a stormy night in the Great Forest. In a small house near the outer rim of the forest, a purple fox kneeled in front of the fire place to keep herself warm, until she heard the click from her coffee machine and headed over towards the kitchen to grab her coffee. She then went over to the window, and sat her coffee mug on the window sill, and sighed.

"What a depressing night." She said to herself. "Someday I'm gonna get out of here and see the world, but I just don't have the courage nor the resources to do so." She continued to stare out the window for another ten minutes, then picked up her mug, closed the window and head upstairs, got changed into her PJ's, and got into bed. "I just wish something exciting would happen around here." She said as she drifted off the sleep.

_Two hours later_

The fox awoke to a loud noise coming from outside. She got out of bed and opened her bedroom window. In the distance she could see something falling from the sky. "What in the world is that?" She asked herself. She continued to watch as the object got closer and closer to the ground until it finally crashed in the centre of the forest which caused a small explosion and a tremor which caused her to fall backwards.

"Woah! What the heck was that thing?" The fox asked herself as she recovered from the tremor. "I'd better check this out. It's not everyday something falls from the sky and lands near your house." The fox quickly got grabbed her black jacket and left the without bothering to change out of her PJ's.

After five minutes she finally made it to the crash site, and found a large crater. "Wow for such a small explosion it sure left a large crater!" She exclaimed as she stared in awe. She looked around from atop the crater to see if she could see what had caused this, and sure enough she did see something lying in the middle of the crater and quickly, but carefully made her way down. Once she reached the centre she found something unexpected. "Huh? A green hedgehog?" She asked in surprise. "Is he what fell from the sky?"

The fox kneeled next to him and checked his pulse. "His pulse is fine so he's alive, but how can anyone fall from space, land directly on the ground and survive?" She was baffled, but picked the hedgehog up and headed back towards her home. Not noticing that there were three other objects on the ground next to him.

After reaching her house she placed him on the bed in the guest bedroom. She stared at him in thought for a minute, then left the room and went back upstairs to her room. 'Who is that hedgehog?' She thought to herself. 'Why does he seem… familiar from somewhere?' She shrugged off these question's, took off here jacket and climbed back into her bed and almost instantly fell to sleep.

*Dream Sequence*

"Tails! Eggman!" Sonic cried. "Is there any way to stop him in this state?!" Sonic asked desperately as he clung onto a nearby statue to stop himself from being blown away.

"We don't know Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"In this state he's practically invulnerable!" Eggman explained as he held onto Metal Sonic who was too heavy for the gravitational pull.

"Darn it! It can't end this way!" Sonic exclaimed in anger as they watched Mecha Sonic slowly absorb the planet.

"No it won't." Said a green hedgehog that was walking up to them completely ignoring the gravitational pull.

Sonic looked over towards the hedgehog confused. "What are you going to do?" he asked the hedgehog.

The hedgehog then pulled out the seven super emeralds which started to float around him. Then in a blink of an eye his appearance changed, his fur was now aqua blue, he now had three hairs sticking out of his for head (similar to Tails and Amy), he was now wearing a blue jacket with a SEGA shirt underneath, red track pants, no gloves, and green shoes. He then jumped towards the small black hole that used to be Mecha Sonic.

"Wait! You'll get sucked in!" Sonic exclaimed.

The hedgehog just ignored Sonic's warning's and floated next to the black hole. "Chaos Extract!" the hedgehog yelled.

Mecha Sonic then appeared next to him. "What?! NO!" Mecha Sonic cried in frustration. "You insolent little RODENT!"

The hedgehog ignored him and started to pull in the black hole. "There's only one way to destroy this thing, and you're going with me Mecha Sonic!" He cried as he grabbed onto Mecha Sonic, then looked towards the others. "Take care of yourselves guys, and everyone else." He then flow up to the sky and into space, and then expelled the energy by restoring the world back to the way it was, and covering the two them in Crystal to keep Mecha Sonic at bay.

*End of Dream*

_The hedgehog's Pov_

I woke up after that dream ended, and slowly sat up while holding my head. "Uh. What happened?" I asked myself in confusion. My vision was blurry for a minute, and when they adjusted I found that I was in a room. The room was painted yellow, there was an activated ceiling fan, a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock that read 7:30 A.M.

After examining the room I attempted to get out of the bed only to find myself face first on the floor. "Owe that hurt." I said as I sat back up and rubbed my nose. "My legs must still be asleep…"

_The Fox's Pov_

Fifth-teen minutes earlier…

I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms out in the air as I woke up. "Ah, what a nice sleep." I said happily as I got out of bed. I immediately went over to my answering machine and found that I had one call, so I played it as I went over to the wardrobe.

"Hey Twilight! " The machine said. "It's me Emily! Mother, Farther, and I are curious about how you've been getting by since you suddenly stopped contacting us. Call soon ok? Or even come over! We'd love to see you again!" The recording finished.

I finished getting dressed as it finished playing. I was wearing a black Shirt with the Sonic Team Logo on the front, and a blue Jacket over the top and purple Track pants. I entered the bathroom to brush my hair, but then I heard a noise. 'BAM!' It sounded like it came from downstairs. I rushed down to the guestroom as fast as I could, but I didn't enter instead I put my head up against the door and listened.

"My legs must still be asleep…" Is what I heard on the other side.

I then started to open the door.

_Normal Pov_

As the door opened the green hedgehog looked towards it to find a purple Fox on the other side. "Oh you're awake." She said with relief.

"Who are you?" The hedgehog asked as he got his arms into a defensive position.

"I'm Twilight." Twilight introduced herself. "I found you last night unconscious in the middle of a crater. So I brought you here to my house." Twilight explained.

The hedgehog lowered his guard. "Uh, thanks I guess." He then looked around as if he was looking for something.

"What is it?" Twilight asked confused.

The hedgehog looked back at her. "Say, uh Twilight was it? Did you happen to pick up two swords, and a bow?" He asked her.

Twilight shook her head. "No."

"Darn." He said. "No worries though, I'll just summon them." He then stood up and closed his eyes. And in only a minute, two water like swords appeared on his waist, and a holy like bow appeared on his back.

Twilight stood there speechless. "Wh-who are you?" She finally asked.

The hedgehog smirked and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm Ashton. Ashton Origans." He introduced himself. "And I must ask…"Ashton walked up to her. "Where is Sonic, and everyone else?"

"S-Sonic? You mean Sonic the hedgehog? The legendary hero of Mobius?" Twilight asked.

"Yes! Do you know where he is?" Ashton asked desperately.

'I-I'm sorry, but Sonic and all of his friends have been dead for nearly five hundred years." Twilight explained.

Ashton's eyes became wide, and backed up slowly. "No. No that can't be." Ashton whispered.

"Well I'm heading to Mobotropalis to meet with my friend." Twilight explained. "You wanna come?"

"Y-yeah ok." Ashton stuttered. "How far is Mobotropalis from here?"

Twilight thought for a minute. "Probably about a two hour walk from here so we better get moving." Twilight explained as she went for the doorknob.

"That won't be necessary." Ashton said as he grabbed her hand and pulled out a blue coloured gem. "Chaos Control!" They then disappeared.

Meanwhile in Mobotropalis…

Ashton and Twiilight appeared on the side walk of a humongous city. Ashton popped his chaos emerald back into his pocket. "So where does this friend of yours live?" Ashton asked.

Twilight turned around. "Right here actually."

Ashton turned around to find a large castle. "Whoa your friend must be loaded!" Ashton cried in surprise.

"Of course. She is the princess after all." Twilight explain as she walked up towards the doors.

Ashton followed behind until they came to two guards who were standing guard of the door. One of them was an echidna, while the other was a hedgehog. "Stop, who goes there?" The echidna asked. "Oh it's you Miss Twilight." The echidna and the hedgehog bowed.

"And who's this?" The hedgehog guard.

"By Aurora." The echidna whispered. "It can't be."

Twilight chocked her head to the side.

"It's really him!" The hedgehog guard cried.

The echidna hurried though the door and ran as fast as he could to the throne room. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" The king asked.

"I'm sorry you highness, but this is real important!" The echidna exclaimed.

"Calm down Chris. Now what is it?" The king asked again.

"It's him! The legendary hero who fought side by side with Sonic over five hundred years ago!" Chris exclaimed.

"Y-you don't mean…"

Chris nodded. "Yes."

"Send him in then!" The king ordered.

Chris ran back to the others.

A minute later…

Ashton and Twilight are being escorted to the throne room. After climbing a large stair case they find themselves in front of a large door which the guards proceed to open. Once they were open they were then in the throne room. "Twilight!" A young brown squirrel/chipmunk cried and waved at Twilight.

"Welcome! It is an honour to meet such a renowned hero like yourself!" The king shook Ashton's hand. "I am King Edmund, and might I say you couldn't have appeared at a better time."

Ashton chuckled. "Nice to meet yea, and what do you mean?" He asked.

Edmund sighed. "You see, Mobius has been at peace since you defeated Mecha Sonic five hundred years ago, but recently there have been report's of a figure that looked similar to Mecha Sonic has been kidnaping mobian's all-round Mobius." Edmund explained. " We don't know why, but we do know that the one's he's been kidnapping are the descendants of Sonic and his friends." Edmund looked down. "My eldest Son was the first, Blast, the descendent of Sonic and Sally." Edmund is a squirrel/chipmunk, and his wife Brooke, who is a hedgehog.

"So let me guess." Ashton said. "You want me to find this thing, destroy it, and bring back all the kidnapped mobians?"

Edmund nodded.

"No sweat!" Ashton claimed.

"But I won't let you go alone." Edmund said. "Chris, Leon." Edmund turned to the Echidna and Hedgehog from before. "I want you two to accompany Ashton, and Twilight on their quest."

"Yes Sire!" Chris and Leon said at the same time.

"Mother can I go with them, I haven't got a chance to hang out with Twilight yet!" the girl asked. "Besides it will be safer since he may come after next since I'm also a descendent so they could protect me."

Edmund thought for a minute. "That is a good point. Very well Emily you may go with them for protection."

"Thank you daddy!" Emily cried as she hugged her father and alongside Twilight.

"Now before you go there is someone else you may need." Edmund said. "Far away from here is said to be the last living member of Sonic's friends."

"What? One of them is still alive?" Ashton asked.

Edmund nodded. "Yes. We don't know who though. Emily knows the location."

"Hey no sweat! I can get use there with this." Ashton pull's out his chaos emerald again.

"A chaos emerald! But how?" Edmund thought for a second. "Never mind, you must go quickly."

The five of them nodded. "Don't worry we'll be back before you know it." Ashton reassured Edmund. "Chaos Control!"

To be Continued...


	2. Friends Reunited

Character themes:

Ashton: Taking You Down by Egypt Central

Twilight: Going Under by Evanescence

**Mobius 500 years Later**

**Chapter 2: Friends reunited**

Ashton, Twilight, Emily, Chris, and Leon were walking through a forest tiredly. "Ashton, why weren't you able to teleport us closer to our destination?" Twilight asked curiously.

Ashton Shrugged. "Don't know. For some reason I can feel some kind of force field around this area that seems to be preventing chaos abilities." He explained.

After a few more minutes they finally came across a small house on the top of a small hill. "This must be the place." Twilight said in a whisper.

After climbing up to the house Ashton slowly walked up to the door and knocked, but the door swung open by itself. Ashton looked back at the others who looked back at him, then entered the house with the others following behind. After a few minute of walking they were convinced they weren't in an ordinary house. "How large is this house?!" Twilight cried.

Ashton thought for a second. "It's not the house." Ashton explained. "We're in a chaos pocket dimension."

"A what?" Emily asked.

"A chaos pocket dimension to put it simply, is a dimension created by using the chaos emeralds." Ashton explained. "The reason why it's called a pocket dimension is that it can be inserted into different objects, structures, or it can even be summoned. It's the same thing Amy used to make her Piko Piko hammers appear in her hands. Essentially chaos pocket dimensions are endless."

"And to think I thought chaos power's died out a long time ago." Twilight whispered.

"What did you say?" Ashton asked.

But before Twilight could answer him a voice was heard. "What are your intentions?"

"What was that?!" Emily cried as she hid behind Twilight.

"What are your intentions?" The voice repeated.

"We are looking for the last remaining friend of Sonic's." Ashton claimed.

"Why do you seek him?" The voice asked.

"We seek his help with recovering some Mobians that have been kidnapped by a look alike of a robot it defeated a long time ago." Ashton explained.

The voice was silent for a minute. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ashton Origans." Ashton said.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and they were now in an ordinary living room, and a different voice spoke behind them. "Well, well Ashton. Never thought I'd see you again."

They turned around to find a familiar black hedgehog standing there. "Shadow! Dude you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you!" Ashton exclaimed as he shook his old friend's hand.

Shadow chuckled. "What do you expect? I'm the ultimate lifeform after all. I don't age." Shadow explained. "What about you? You haven't changed either."

Ashton scratched the back of his head. "I trapped myself as well as Mecha Sonia in a large block of crystal in space to keep him contained." He explained.

"So that's how you survived your fall from space. You must have still been in some of the crystal and it shattered once it hit the ground, but it left you unharmed." Twilight claimed.

"Well anyway, what is it that you need my help with?" Shadow asked.

"We need your help to rescue some mobian from a Mecha Sonic look alike. Also all of these mobians are descendants of our friends." Ashton explained.

Shadow was silent for a minute as he took a drink of his coffee that he took out from his pocket dimension. "Ok, I'll help you." Shadow said casually.

"Great!" Ashton cried.

"But only if you can beat me in a fight." Shadow claimed.

"Wha-?" Ashton said in surprise.

"And no super forms. Weapons are allowed though." Shadow finished.

Ashton sighed. "Alright fine I'll fight you."

"This'll be great! A battle between two of the strongest hedgehog's in the world!" Leon cried in excitement.

A minute later outside…

Ashton and Shadow stared at each other with confidence. "I see you still have Tikal, and Chaos with you." Shadow finally said.

"Yeah I'd never leave them behind." Ashton explained.

Shadow smirked as Ashton readied his bow. "Chaos control!" Shadow cried and disappeared.

Ashton stood his ground and grabbed on to the string on the bow and pulled it back as he did a white arrow that was made purely of Chaos energy appeared instead of using a real arrow. He closed his eyes and listened till he heard fast foot steps behind him. He quickly turned around and aimed it at Shadow who was screeching to a halt. "Aimed Shot!" Ashton yelled as he let go of the chaos arrow.

Shadow only just dodged the arrow in time as it was traveling at almost the same speed he could. "Ha you'll have to do better than that!" Shadow cried as he readied a Chaos spear. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as the spears flung towards Ashton.

Ashton didn't dodge them, but instead he grabbed them and redirected them back at shadow. The first missed him, but the second hit him and exploded on the left side of his body. Shadow was barely affected, but Ashton's hands were bleeding after holding onto this spears which were extremely sharp.

Regardless Ashton readied another arrow. "Homing Shot!" He cried as he shot the arrow at Shadow. Shadow dodged to the left and smirked as the arrow flow right by him, but lost it as the arrow turned back towards him again. Shadow began running around the area with the arrow close behind. "That should keep him busy for the moment." Ashton then readied yet another arrow, but this time he pointed towards the sky. "Chaos Arrow!-" Ashton began.

Shadow finally was able to make the arrow slam into a mountain side and travelled back to Ashton, but it was too late. "Oh Shit!" Shadow cried.

Ashton shot not one arrow, but hundreds in the air in only a couple of seconds. Everyone watched in awe as the arrows flow higher and higher into the sky. Once they were high enough Ashton slammed his right hand on to the ground. "Rain!" At that moment all the arrows faced towards shadow who put up his arms in defence, and shot down towards him.

Once they all landed Shadow began quivering. Ashton put up his right arm and said. "You shouldn't have challenged me shadow. Detonate!" At that moment all the arrows turned red and blow up a second later leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Shadow was on the ground unconscious. The battle was over.

Everyone ran up to Shadow in worry. "Is he gonna be alright?" Emily asked.

"He'll be fine." Ashton casually as he put his right hand over his body. "Chaos Regeneration." At that moment Shadow started to glow green and his wounds started to heal. Once all of his wounds were gone Shadow started to open his eyes.

"It's settled then." Shadow said. "I'll help you. Ashton helped Shadow up.

"Twilight." Ashton called.

Twilight faced him. "Yes?"

"What did you mean before? That you thought chaos powers died out years ago?" Ashton asked.

"Well you see. Years ago people started to lose their chaos powers out of nowhere." Twilight explained. "Nowadays there isn't anyone who has chaos powers anymore. It might have something to do with the disappearance of the master emerald."

"Wait, the master emerald is missing?!" Ashton cried.

Chris nodded. "The king ordered that the master emerald be found as soon as possible, but still no luck."

Ashton chuckled. "Alright then we'll that our second mission."

"Hey fox girl." Shadow called to Twilight.

"My name is Twilight!" She cried angrily.

"Whatever, do you have any means to defend yourself?" Shadow asked.

"Well I do have Telekinesis, but I don't know how to control it yet so I just can't use it." Twilight explained.

Shadow clicked his fingers and a cool looking 44. Magnum appeared in his hand. "Here take this then." Shadow handed her the gun.

"Cool thanks!" Twilight thanked him.

"This Magnum is designed to use Chaos energy as bullets similar to how Ashton uses Chaos energy to as arrows." Shadow explained. "If I'm not mistaken you have more Chaos energy then I have. Who are you exactly?" Shadow whispered.

Before Twilight could react Ashton interrupted them. "So then guy's where should we start?"

"Well we could first try and find the other descendants that haven't been captured yet." Shadow suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ashton asked.

"We keep track who and where the descendants are." Leon explained and took out a holographic computer, and opened up a list of names. "Currently Blast has been taken who is Sonic and Sally's descendant, Vena and Jake, Knuckles and Rouge's descendants, and Holly, Shadow and Maria's descendant." At that moment Shadow started getting tense and throw a chaos spear at a nearby tree.

"Woah Shadow calm down!" Ashton cried.

"He has more to be angry about." Chris said. "Not only has he taken Holly, but Maria as well."

"Wait so Maria is alive too?" Ashton asked. "Ok then, who is the closest that hasn't been taken yet?"

"That would be Tails and Cosmo's descendant, Alexis." Leon answered. "She lives a peaceful life in Knothole village."

"Ok then Knothole here we come!" Ashton cried.

To be continued…

Two chapters in one day wow. 0_0


End file.
